Forever Linked
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Rose finds a way back to the Doctor but after so many years in the parallel world, can they accept each other again? To add confusion to things, the Time Lords are back and so is Bad Wolf...what happens when Time and Time Lords meet? AU
1. Beginning

Forever Linked

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor who...if I did, Rose would travel with the Doctor forever.

Spoilers: Journey's End

* * *

Rose stood staring up at the stars, eyeing everything as she felt the world turn beneath her feet. The sound of footsteps made her shift, she found her brother…Anthony 'Tony' Reese Tyler was now fifty-three years old and her only remaining relative alive.

Her husband, the clone Doctor died six months after his arrival in the parallel world, leaving her pregnant with their child.

In the end, the child's building Artron energy from her Time Lord genes had changed Rose…turning her into a Gallifreyan herself. The Bad Wolf, which laid dormant in DNA, emerged and killed her child because of the Vortex power. While she could handle it…her unborn daughter had been unable.

Callisandastria Martha Tyler was stillborn upon her arrival into the world without her heart beating, Rose laid the child to rest beside her father.

"Come on sis, time to go." Tony eyed her, taking in the fact she still looked twenty-one years old and while her hair was no longer blond…she remained the same.

Rose looked at the stone before her, she bent down and kissed it. "I love you both, I shall never forget you, either of you."

She ran her hand across the stone and took in what it said.

_John 'The Doctor' Smith-Tyler_

_February 19, 2015_

_Beloved Husband and Father_

_Never Forgotten by the Stars_

_FOREVER_

_Callisandastria Martha Tyler_

_September 14, 2015_

_Beloved Child_

_Always Remembered, Never Blamed_

"When I get to the other side, I shall never forget you…never." She sighed and moved to the stone laid next to the one her husband and daughter shared. She placed her hand on it and smiled. "I love you both, I know you never expected this but I'm leaving…Tony has Diana and the rest of the family. I can't watch anyone else die.

"I'll always love you Mum, you too Dad. You may not have been my birth father but I never thought of you like that. You were just my Dad." She smiled, "bye guys."

She eyed the stone and smiled, reading the name.

_Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler_

_February 1, 1967-March 12, 2051_

_Beloved Mother and Wife_

_Never Forgotten_

_Peter Alan Tyler_

_September 15, 1954-May 12, 2046_

_Beloved Father and Husband_

_Never Forgotten _

Rose turned to her brother and eyed him, "I'm going to go now…will you be alright?"

Tony nodded and held out a small wrapped box, "John wanted me to give it to you, he said one day you'd need it and that when it was your time…you'd need to wear it. I figured he meant when you died but seeing as you're leaving."

Rose took the box and opened it to find a medallion on a silver chain. On it was what she recognized from a chest on the TARDIS…a chest in the Doctor's room. She turned it over and read the back, it had a small inscription in both Gallifreyan and English.

_This symbolizes that _

_Reesilon, son of Bryoniusdomalion, child of Gallifrey_

_is bonded in marriage to _

_Rosillia, daughter of Time, child of Gallifrey_

_from union till beyond death_

She found a piece of paper in the box and she read it, finding it in the Doctor's neat English script.

_Rose, my Rosillia,_

_May you find him Rose, he needs you as much as I did. I knew it wouldn't be long but when my mind touched yours, I could see your timeline even with my limited Time Lord abilities. I saw my death, I saw the death of our beloved child but I saw what she did to you. _

_I loved you just as much as he did and because of that, you have to find him…help him. You are so much, you are the prophecy written about by the Gallifreyan Visionary years before the Time War came to a close. This is the prophecy…_

_**A primitive child shall become one with time and save the Time Lords from death, they shall live through this child…forever knowing greatness. From the womb of death shall come the giver of life…the Savior of Gallifrey. Born the Bonded Soul of a child of Gallifrey, her destroyer, destined and forever linked. **_

_It spoke of you, I told you what Bonded Souls were and we could never connect because we were never meant to…it has to be him, you're his Bonded Soul not mine. You shall give birth to Time Lords in the future, through you Gallifrey shall not perish or face death because it will live on through you. _

_You looked into the Time Vortex and survived, becoming one with it during the change. From our daughter's death you will give life, life to Time Lords. Even she would want that, she would be like you after all._

_Farewell my Rose, you are brilliant and you will be for the centuries to come. _

_John_

Rose nodded and placed the medallion around her neck, eyeing her brother as she pocketed the letter. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Rosie." He called her by the nickname he gave her as a child, it would be the last time. She hugged him and stepped back, allowing all the energy Vortex to rise to the surface and in an instant she disappeared…her thought was of the Doctor in the year 2010.

* * *

A/N: What happens next?


	2. Arriving

Spoilers: End of Time Part 2

* * *

Rose found herself in field not far from what seemed like a palace. She felt the Earth's gravity being pulled out at and a song so ancient she had only heard it in the TARDIS.

Looking up she saw Gallifrey and knew what was going on, the Time Lords had returned and from the knowledge she gained from the Time Vortex, to bring about the end of the universe.

Part of her, the Time Lady part wanted the return…so she and the Doctor would not be alone but the Time Vortex part wanted them gone…protecting her children in the universe.

* * *

People came running out of the building, screaming. She grabbed one man by the arm and eyed him. "What is going on?"

"Aliens." He eyed her and she nodded, knowing she'd have to get the information herself.

She placed a hand on the man's temple and it only took seconds to find out what was going on inside the building. She allowed the man to continue as she went inside.

Rassilon, the Time Lord who conceived the plan to end the universe, was present. The thought of him endangering her Bonded Soul, especially after spending fifty-two years without him…she just wanted to wipe the Time Lord from existence.

* * *

Going inside, she felt a pull on both her mind and heart, one strong enough that it could only be the pull of a Bonded Soul. John had told her that Bonded Souls were drawn to be near each other and the urge to be close was overwhelming.

He also explained that was why the High Council developed a cure to such things…arranged marriages and immediately wiping minds if Bonded Souls found each other. They had to make sure emotions could not overrule the mind and in the case of Bonded Souls…emotion was like rain in a rainstorm.

He spoke that despite never truly bonding with her, the Doctor had spent so much time with her that his emotions came from behind the shell that they had long resided in. The instant they did, his soul identified her as the only person in the universe that he was meant for.

She could never truly feel the pull of the bond as she was only slightly psychic, just enough not to be fooled by psychic paper. He also said that the fact she was slightly psychic is what made it harder for her to be separated from him.

She tried a trick John had said Bonded Souls had…a private form of telepathy no other psychic being could hear or sense. _Reesilon, Reesilon hear me my love._

* * *

A/N: Will she save the Doctor before anything horrible happens?


	3. Meeting Again

Spoilers: End of Time Part 2

* * *

In another room, the Doctor was staring at his mother…he was staring at her not because of the shock but the words forming in his mind. He heard his name being called, no one knew his true name except his mother but she had never called him by it…he had just called him by 'Theta' which had not been spoken in centuries.

_Who are you?_

_I am here, that is all that matters…do not kill them, you are not one to murder, not anymore. You know there is another way, take that way._

_Who are you?_

_Don't kill, please don't kill. _

Figuring it was the TARDIS, he turned back to the Master. "Get out of the way."He moved after a few seconds and the Doctor blew the link.

* * *

After the flames came, he noticed a figure in the doorway…a figure so lost he never expected to see her again.

Rose stood there in black pants, a thigh-length orange dress and black boots. Around her neck sat the marriage medallion he had lost centuries before…his clone must have found it. She began to glow with golden light…like he had seen years before when she absorbed the Time Vortex.

"The Savior of Gallifrey!" Rassilon had seen her and the Doctor turned, determined to protect Rose as she was still human despite having the Time Vortex in her. Her power may be large but not enough to take on Rassilon, the most powerful and malevolent Time Lord to ever live. Rose was only so powerful in her human body, she only had a few moments as well…she'd die after this.

"I am not your savior, if anything Rassilon you are my enemy. You created a plan to destroy my very existence and now you threaten my Bonded Soul." Rassilon's face dropped when she spoke those two words, as if they were a plague. She held up a hand, the Time Lock was still present and pulling them back, but she would finish it. "This ends now, forever will you be trapped in your eternal suffering…you brought this on and so you must suffer for it."

"No, let me." The Master walked forward and she stepped back as he began to destroy Rassilon.

Rose ran to the Doctor and stood in front of him, arms spread out. The two Time Lords battled on and Rose shielded the Doctor as he found out. A force field was present, things began to hit it and dissolved the moment they hit it. In the end, the explosion that should have knocked them out was absorbed by the force field.

* * *

A/N: Force field, powerful in all rights...what else is Rose capable of?


	4. Explaining

Spoilers: End of Time Part 2

* * *

When all was done, Rose placed her hands down and turned him. He eyed her, "Rose, you're killing yourself like before…let me help you."

Rose smiled, "this time you are incorrect my Doctor, I am helping you." The Vortex energy subsided and Rose stood there as she had before the Vortex emerged. "I am one with Time, I hold her in me…no harm to me, I am safe."

Taking his hand, she placed it on her chest and he eyed her, feeling her double heartbeat. "You're…"

"Half-Time Lady, half-Time Vortex." She smiled and turned from him to where Wilf was, she allowed her eyes and only her eyes to glow, reaching a hand out, she opened the door and then closed it after he was out. "You are safe now."

* * *

Wilf moved to the Doctor eyed him, "who…who is she?"

"My Bonded Soul…my wife, you've met." He smiled as Rose walked over, her eye hazel once again. "Rose Tyler…you remember Wilf don't you?"

"Of course, he and his daughter allowed me to use their computer before finding you." Rose held out hand and Wilf took it, although hesitantly. "I won't bite…much, I am after all the Bad Wolf."

The Doctor chuckled and eyed her, hugging her in his arms. Rose held him as well, "I've missed you…fifty-two years is too long."

"Fifty-two years?" He pulled back and eyed her, the response came from both Wilf and the Doctor.

"I'm not twenty-one…I'm seventy-four, I waited till Mum and Dad passed to come."

* * *

A/N: Will we learn anything about Rose's life in the parallel world or will she leave it behind?


	5. Into the Unknown

Spoilers: NONE

* * *

After Wilf was home and a quick look in on Donna, the Doctor returned to the TARDIS to find Rose running her hand along the console…laughing as she did. "I know, I've missed you too…because of you I'm back."

He eyed her and stood at the door, watching as the brunette he had lost and found and lost again stood chatting with his TARDIS. A mental kick from the TARDIS for that thought made him realize it was not his anymore but theirs. Rose looked at him and laughed, obviously having sensed the mental kick as well.

He walked to her and wrapped her in his arms, Rose laid her head on his chest and listened to his hearts. "I missed you."

Rose looked at him and waited, waited for him to finish what he was saying. She knew he'd have to think about what to say, after all it had been only a year for him and over half a century for her.

Allowing him to think, she began to play with his tie and smiled, "you need to change your suit…its in pieces." She took his hand and pulled him to the back of the TARDIS.

* * *

They made their way to the wardrobe, where Rose pulled another suit out…another brown one. She held it out and he took it, looking at her. "Rose…"

She watched as he laid the suit down and pulled her to him, kissing her. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and was grateful for her respiratory by-pass system that allowed her to go without air for a while.

When the pulled back, the Doctor cupped her cheek and smiled. "I love you…loosing you was loosing part of who I was."

"Isn't that why Bonded Souls need to stay together…balance?" She eyed him, "why the High Council did everything to prevent it…you saw Rassilon's face when I told him who I was…that the Savior of Gallifrey is the Bonded Soul to its destroyer."

"You are brilliant…absolutely brilliant and I am," he took the medallion in his hand and eyed it, "so glad I have you back." He eyed her and spoke, "did you…did you leave children behind?"

"Just a grave…Callie died before birth…the Vortex killed her. It was fifty-one years ago so I do not find it as painful as it was soon after her death."

"Callie?"

She removed a picture from her pocket and held it out to him, he found it was a picture of a newborn infant…looking as if she was asleep. "Callisandastria Martha Tyler, she was stillborn."

"You chose a Gallifreyan name…why?"

Rose smiled, "its all I could give her…it means 'way to the stars' and she was my way. From the womb of death shall come the giver of life…that's what the prophecy said."

* * *

She removed the letter and held it out, he read it and Rose watched as his expression changed. She tried to read his thoughts and after a few mental pushes, he lowered his shields.

She found he was full of remorse but also thankfulness, remorse for his clone who knew he was going to die but thankfulness that the clone had done all he could to send Rose back.

Placing a hand on his arm, Rose hugged him both physically and mentally. She felt his mind wrap itself around hers…as if to hug her. Taking the letter, she folded it up as well as the picture of Callie and placed them in her pocket.

"The past is the past, the present is what is important. We can only go forward, not back…isn't that what you told me?"

"Yes I did."

So they moved on, Rose went to start the TARDIS while he redressed, afterwards the Doctor found her preparing the TARDIS for the Iola Galaxy in the 208th Century.

"Shiver and Shake together again." She smiled and threw the lever.


End file.
